


Understand

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, No Spoilers, Post-Endgame, post avengers: endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Nobody understands.When Thor runs to Loki, nobody understands but Bruce.





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Today I watched Thor: Ragnarok again and I have to say I love Thor and Bruce relationship in this film; it's so pure and candid... I want to write more about them because after this film I'm sure a beautiful friendship was born. 
> 
> This would happen after Thanos has been defeated and Loki's death has been reversed.
> 
> (English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for the mistakes)

Nobody understands.

When Thor runs to Loki, nobody understands but Bruce.

Thor hugs him thigh against his chest and feels like being alive again. Thor has been dead since the moment Thanos choked Loki in front of his eyes. And now that Loki is with him again, Thor feels... He doesn't have the words to describe what he is feeling at that moment. The rest of the Avengers don't understand why he is so happy to have his brother back, but Bruce who protects Thor from inappropriate comments from the rest.

Bruce has seen things. He has seen the devotion in Loki's eyes and the love between them. Bruce doesn't understand their relationship but after being with them, sharing a spaceship with them, he knows there is something between them; a strange feeling that only Thor and Loki can understand. So the moment any of the Avengers try to interrupt them or try to put some sense in Thor, Bruce stops them. Asgardians are different.

Thor and Loki are different.

Of course, the moment Loki would try to do anything against Thor, Bruce or the Hulk would protect the God of Thunder. But not at this moment. Thor doesn't need protection from Loki. In fact, Thor needs Loki. Thor has needed his brother since the moment he lost him in the ship because of Thanos.

"Doesn't he remember what Loki did?" Somebody asks.

"He remembers." Bruce says because Thor remembers but time and conquer are concepts so different for them. Their traditions and history are so different that what Bruce doesn't understand how it is possible Thor is not more like his brother. " The thing is you don't understand." He replies because they don't understand. "Let him have this." Bruce asks. "Let him enjoy he has his brother back. He deserves this."

It is true. Thor deserves this. Thor deserves to be happy no matter what. Thor has fought till the end even when he didn't have any reason for it. He has fought with no hope or strength. Thor has been a friend for the Hulk and Banner. Thor is a good person who deserves the world even when that world is just Loki.

Bruce does not understand their relationship but he has learned to accept it. And he will help the rest of the Avengers to respect Thor's feelings for his brother no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the feeling Bruce now Bruce would protect Thor no matter what even if that means to protect his relationship with Loki. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
